The Kidnapping of Kalasin
by Daine Crow
Summary: Princess Kalasin has been kidnapped, and all of Tortall must fight to get her back. But three people are involved in cruel intrigue, but Daine does not know. Sorry if I accidentally copy something from someone. It's pretty short, so PLEASE read and review
1. Kalasin Kidnapped

This story is set before Princess Kalasin had become empress.

There was a patter on the window. Rain drizzled everywhere. The Eastern Lands were all suffering these rains. Luckily, they had not turned into floods, but everyone was expecting them to. All of Tortall was in a gloomy mood.

Because the news had already gone around. There were a lot of gossipers in Tortall. It was almost as if the rain added even more gloom to the mood.

Princess Kalasin had been kidnapped by royal kidnappers from Galla. All of Tortall felt the pressure.

Daine looked out over Corus. She had gotten a room in the palace to stay in, with all of the "legendary" people, like Alanna, Numair, George, Kel, and some other knights. They would all arrive within a period of two days. Today was the second day. They were only expecting Cleon of Kennan and Nealan of Queenscove to come.

Daine felt a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her reverie. It was Numair.

"I know you feel guilty," he said. "You shouldn't. It's not like it's your fault."

Without saying anything, Daine turned back to the window. There was a stillness, which seemed to last forever. Daine watched the trickling of the raindrops on the window.

Finally, she said, "Everyone will think it's my fault.

"And those who do are brainless peasants who haven't ever seen you in action," replied Numair with an angry tone. Daine looked over at him. Another silence reigned.

"Don't say that to Kel," she whispered. With that, Numair swept her into his arms and kissed her. Just then, Daine croaked.


	2. Intrigue

"Oh my gosh!" both of the mages screeched. Daine croaked again.

"Daine! Go see a healer at once!" Numair screamed. For once, Daine didn't argue. She sped down the halls to the healers. Afterwards, she raced back to Numair.

"They didn't find anything," said Daine, in answer to Numair's look, which was very concerned.

Daine saw just a tiny wince on his face, before he replied, "Daine, I love you no matter what!" With that he kissed her again.

**Numair's Point of View**

(I hope I'm not copying. If I am, sorry, I didn't know!)

Numair stood in front of his own window, watching the rain. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

He turned around to see Varice come in. "Hi, Numy!" she greeted him.

"Oh hi, Varice," he replied.

"I hope I'm not bothering?"

"Oh no! You're welcome at any time!" said Numair. This was Varice, the woman he loved. Daine, he considered, was just another worry.

"You know, Numair, I think I'll just leave you to your thoughts." As she headed to the door, she added, "And don't forget this."

She was indicating the tube of vile lip gloss that she had left for him a week ago. He was supposed to use it, she told him, to get rid of Daine, once and for all. She had convinced him that Daine was only using him, and that by turning her into a toad, he could finally get rid of her. He hadn't had the heart to use it on Daine before, but seeing Varice again...that lovely figure...those red lips...it convinced him entirely.

He put some of the "lip gloss" on, and went to Daine's room.

**Varice's Point of View**

"Did you give him the lip gloss?" asked her anonymous employer, Kaddar. "Remember our deal..."

Varice sighed. He had told her to do what she had. She had asked why he wanted her to do it, but he hadn't told her. "Yes."

"Good."


	3. Kalasin Forgotten

**Back in Daine's room**

"Come on, Numair, let's play a game of chess to distract ourselves," said Daine, croaking.

"No!" Numair exclaimed.

"Numair? What's the matter with you?" Daine shook. The pattering on the window continued.

"Don't you get it, Daine?"

"Get what? Numair, what are you talking about?" Now the croaking didn't mask the trembling in Daine's voice. She felt cold; the gloomy spirit of the outside world crawled into her like a magic spell.

Numair shook his head, as if he didn't know how to say whatever it was he wanted to say. His eyebrows drew down. He seemed to grow tense. "You're holding me back, Veralidaine Sarrasri!"

Now Daine didn't understand anything. She was very confused. He hadn't been like this just forty-five minutes ago! What had happened to make him act so? Then she remembered the tiny roll of his eyes that she had seen earlier. Chagrin crept through her. She felt like the truth would soon come out, though. "Since when do you call me Veralidaine Sarrasri! What's going on! How am I holding you back from anything! Explain, Numair!" Daine was starting to get angry. Angry and very cold. Numair was acting nothing like himself.

Numair stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. His lips thinned. "You, you give me no freedom! You hold me back from my destiny; from my future; from my progress! With you I remain in the same horrible spot that I have been in! And then you say you are better than Varice! _Varice_ would never act like you have! _Varice_ is not so self-assured! _Varice_ encourages me to become greater!" His voice was filled with scorn. He spat out the words.

"So now you're comparing me to Varice." Daine stood up from her own chair. She felt horribly empty, as if her feelings were nonexistent now. "Fine. I'll just leave you to Varice." With that she walked out, croaking one last time. Numair stood there, silent. He felt utterly empty, too. The kidnapping of Kalasin had been totally forgotten.


End file.
